Random Challenge
are substitutes for Daily Challenges in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile as well as Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe. When you select Random Missions in the play screen, 1 of 250 missions are randomly selected and given to you. Completing Random Missions reward you with Monkey Money. If you want a new Random Mission, press the next mission button. List of Random Missions # 20 Ceramics on the Wall # A Small Selection # Park Path, Medium # We Need to Go Faster # Air Storm # Long Siege # Third Time's a Charm # Frozen Morterstrom # Bionic Artillery # Extreme Farming # ZOMG # The Color of Magic # Super Glue Vacation # Bad Aim # Skewed RBE # Upon the Boiling Challenge # Hard? That was Easy # Castle Defense # Specialization # Monkey Lane, Easy # Weathering the Storm # Red, White and Blue # Castle, Easy # Precision Pineapples # Snack River # Mortar in the Mount # The One Where Everything Explodes # High Explosive Rounds # Davy Jones Locker # Look Right # Look Left # Chemical Warfare # Support Monkeys # Summer Time! # Another Vintage # Switch It Up # Fight Fire with Fire # Plumb in Front # Super Monkey Squad # Fire, Water, Glue # The Glue, the BADS and the Factory # Speedy Start # Pink and Yellow, Purple... Castle? # The Power of Three... Types of Towers. # Excuse Me, This is Our Side # You Stay on Your Side # Consider the Price # Stick to Your Guns # Pass 10 Epic Rounds with Lots o' Cash # Binary RBE # Crazy Eights # The No Aim Game # Classic BTD # Stars On Your Head # Storm at Sea # Dart Shortage # Mortar and Tack # Roger That Gold Leader # Super Clock # Dust # Ride the Lightning # Ride the Lightning: Part Deux # One Small Step for a Monkey # SWAT # John Monkeyton's Favourites! # Playing With Fire # Bad Economy # Burning Rubber # Near and Far # Rebuild the Ark # Archipelago, Deflation # Two Time, Bloon Time # Across the River # BBBB # One Ring to Rule Them All # One Rink to Rule Them All # The Forgotten Duo # Slowed and Steady # Heart of the Maelstrom # Special Assets # They Need to Sort Out Their Priorities # Mount Magma, Easy # Pass All the Rounds! # Nine by Three # Sit in the Corner # The Three Monkeyteers # Lucky 7 # Eight's Unlucky # A Cool Challenge # Black and White # Special! # Special! 2 # Special! 3 # Widespread Malfunction # Summer Time # Fibomonkey Sequence # Ol' Reliable # Green Eyed Monsters # Wait, What? # Building the Ark # Bull's-Eye # Near and Far # Switch It Up # Where's My Favorite Upgrade? # Martial Arts Masters # B Day # No Darts. No Tacks # Beach-Side Panic # Tack, Ice and a Sprinkle of Rattling # Two by Two # Two by Two: Part Two # Super Bomb Factory # Chase-A-Bloon # SHREDR of All Shredders # Boomer-Vanced Aircraft # Ninja Ice Bureau # Cross the Road # Apocalypse Now # Banned: Camp Detection # Bloon Circles, Deflation # Monkey See, Monkey Do # It Takes A Village # Time Goes On # The Weird RBE # Pool Party # Sand Sandwich # Monkey River # Are They As Special As They Look? # Everyone's Special # Icebreaker # Third Time's a Charm # The Criss-Crossed RBE # The Whirling Trio # Diamond Dust # Drowning Darts # Mage-Gunners # Marina Mayhem # An Unlikely Trio # Supply Convey # Bloon Circles, Easy # Ninja Glue on the Farm # Switch, Easy # Skin Protection # Harrison's Challenge # Go Back to the Start # Self-Serving # Everything You Need # The Bloons Go One By One # Classic # The Three Ninjas # Low Ten # Overzealous Explosives Disposal # Six Selection # Ice, Ice Baby # Close Minded # He's a Frosty One # Sneak Attack # The No Aim Game # Defensive Line # Don't Pollute the River! # Air and Sea # Mechanically Inclined # Ice and Fire # Restricted War-zone # The Best Super-Glue in Town # Super-Glue Vacation # 31st Monkey Expeditionary Unit # Booming in Space # Tack Attack # FIRING MA LAZAH! # Four-Port Switch # Something Blue # Three by Three # Frozen in Time # Circles, Circles # Tribal Warfare # Shoot the Moon! # Stealth Mode # Ying # Yang # Caught Unawares # Firestorm # Home Sweet Home # Watch Your Step # Recognition # Where'd My Towers Go? # Dart Monkeys a plenty # I'm No Pro # Another Vintage # A Stroll Through Death Valley # The Persistence of Memory # Ice, Wind, & Fire # A Walk in the Park # Bloonstopping # The Bit Bang # Maul Those MOABs! # Two of a Kind # The Explosives Union # Tacktics # Pirates and Ninjas # Burning Rubber # Investment Cap # Bombs, Ice and Fire # Little Helpers # Icebreaker # Blistering Sands # Strapped for Cash # Nature Calls # Super Clock # Deflate the Clock # Explosive Ordnance # Import Bombs/Export Bloons # Five Tiny Towers of Power # Super Monkey Squad # Darts Galore # Camo, Right? # That's No Dart-agnan # Park Path, Easy # Budget Cuts # Monkey Strike # That Took a While # The Volcano That Time Forgot # Scrooge McMonkey # This Monkey's Got Deep Pockets # Liquid Hot Magma # ANTI-MOAB Squad # You've Got On The Hat # Time's Up # Round and Round We Go # Almost a Zoo # Indistinguishable from Magic # Bombs, Glue, Village # Wind, Plane, Glue # That Special Bunch # Self-Serving # Low Tek # Don't Mess Up! Strategies Trivia * Special agents given to you for free in the challenges count towards the "Pro" count, meaning that you can place down free special agents and restart until you get the Pro agent. * All special agents appear in the challenges except for Radadactyl and Monkey Farmer (as they don't appear in the web version of BTD 5), allowing you to get those Pro agents for free. *In the vast majority of Random Challenges restrict the Bloonchipper, the Monkey Engineer and the Monkey Sub, which weren't availible when the challenges were first launched in BTD5 Flash. Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe